A medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system is used to conduct an ultrasound examination of a patient. Medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging systems are sometimes connected to a network, and information can be communicated to and from a server in the network before, during, or after the examination. For example, the medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system can receive a list of scheduled patients from a study scheduling server before the examination, and the medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system can store captured ultrasound images in an image server before, during, or after an examination.